warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourtrees
Fourtrees (known by the Twolegs as Druid's Hollow) is a group of four tall oak trees located in a hollow, that the Clan cats have held their Gatherings at since the early days of the Clans. Fourtrees is described as neutral territory, and is often used when cats from different Clans want to meet outside a Gathering. In the middle, there is a steep-sided clearing and in the center is a large rock called the Great Rock, which is noted to have jagged edges. The Clan leaders use it to look down on the Clans and share their news during Gatherings. They are also referred to as the Great Oaks. Book Appearances In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Crookedpaw first sees Fourtrees, and Crookedpaw slides to a halt beside one with the rest of RiverClan. He stares up at the branches, his eyes wide. It is bigger than any tree in RiverClan or ThunderClan and he starts to feel dizzy, wondering if the top branches touch the stars. Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang mentions that WindClan probably thinks that having Fourtrees between the moor and ThunderClan territory makes them safe from anything ThunderClan might do in revenge. After Snowpaw's first day as an apprentice, she complains that it wasn't anything interesting. Bluepaw says that she saw Fourtrees, wishing she could have been there. Snowpaw snorts, and answers she's seen enough trees, and hasn't been allowed to look for prey or hunt there. :Bluepaw gets to go to the Gathering only two days after becoming an apprentice. However, since it was so big and noisy, she couldn't even remember what Fourtrees looked like, and she admits that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to Fourtrees even in daylight. :After ThunderClan's defeat in WindClan's territory, they pass through Fourtrees. As they pass through, the wind ceases and the four giant oaks stand still. Bluepaw wonders if the silence was sent by StarClan as a disapproval of the attack or mourning of Moonflower. On one Gathering, Bluefur notes that for the first time in moons, the great oaks have grown leaves after the harsh winter. During that same Gathering, when Pinestar seems to accuse the Clans of hunting on ThunderClan land, a WindClan cat says that they have kept to their side of Fourtrees. :When Sunstar leads a patrol to RiverClan to reclaim Sunningrocks, Oakheart catches up with Bluefur, and tells her to meet him tonight at Fourtrees. Although she knows she doesn't have time for this, Bluefur consents, and escapes camp to see him at Fourtrees. When they meet, it is cold, and Bluefur says she'll race him up to the top of one of the oaks. Oakheart twitches his whiskers, saying that RiverClan cats don't climb. Bluefur offers to teach him, and she starts climbing the largest of the Great Oaks, saying that old trees like that one are easier, as the bark's thick and soft. They climb as high as they can, and soon clamber down, spending the night huddled underneath one of the roots. Later, Goosefeather says he had seen her there with Oakheart. :On another Gathering, Bluefur looks at the oaks, remembering the branches in which she and Oakheart had climbed on to look at the stars, and the roots they had slept in. Firestar's Quest :In the prologue, a faint breeze murmurs through Fourtrees on the Gathering before SkyClan gets driven away. During this Gathering, one of the WindClan cats challenges the existence of five Clans by saying that the four trees at Fourtrees must be a sign that only four Clans were meant to be. Later, Graystripe, Willowpelt, and Brackenfur lead a patrol near Fourtrees to see if they can spot a fox that Onestar had talked about during the last Gathering. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Fourtrees is first seen when Firepaw and Graypaw are exploring ThunderClan's territory and borders with Tigerclaw and Lionheart. Later on, at the Gathering, Firepaw takes in how Fourtrees looks. Bluestar, Brokenstar, and Crookedstar leap on top of the rocks and begin the Gathering. [[Fire and Ice|''Fire and Ice]] :At a Gathering, Crookedstar reports that his patrols scented a ThunderClan cat, and accuses ThunderClan of spying on them. Fireheart becomes alert at once, knowing it was Graystripe and Silverstream. He tells Graystripe that Tigerclaw probably already knew that he was the cat, and Graystripe spats angrily at Fireheart that he promised he would only meet on Fourtress from now on, so that RiverClan and Tigerclaw wouldn't know it was him that was crossing the border. Forest of Secrets :Graystripe, who had been visiting the RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, at the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan, stopped meeting there, and started seeing her at Fourtrees, since RiverClan had now detected his smell on the border. ''Rising Storm'' :When Bluestar wants to go to the Moonstone to share tongues with StarClan, Fireheart and her travel through Fourtrees to go there. They meet a WindClan patrol, and they refuse to let them pass. The patrol takes them back to Fourtrees. ''The Darkest Hour :The ambitious and bloodthirsty BloodClan was introduced at Fourtrees as Tigerstar was about to lead the four Clans into battle, but their leader, Scourge, killed Tigerstar and demanded for the Clans to leave the forest within the next three days, or they would be forced to. Later, when the Clans refused, they merged into one Clan, LionClan, and the battle against BloodClan was fought at Fourtrees. LionClan won and the four Clans were once again four. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :The questing cats from all four Clans, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt met here to discuss the journey to the sun-drown-place. Moonrise :When Firestar decides to go and visit ShadowClan to discuss the impending Twoleg activity in their territories, they cross a stream by fourtrees. Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, tells Firestar that if he has anything to discuss with him to discuss it at the next gathering at fourtrees. Leafpaw and Sorreltail cross by fourtrees when they go to talk to WindClan. Dawn :Twolegs start to destroy the Forest. In the prologue, it is shown that, while the Clans are going to a Gathering, all four oaks are cut down by the Twolegs, and their monsters. Later, when the chosen cats and their leaders go to Fourtrees for Midnight's sign, they find the Great Rock turned upside-down. When the Clans go to save ShadowClan, the trees have been taken away and the Great Rock has been crushed into rubble. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Before the Clans were formed, there was a battle at Fourtrees. The spirit of a cat killed in that battle told the cats to "unite or die". Four cats claimed leadership, and created four Clans, though it is unknown what happened to SkyClan in those times. StarClan gave the four leaders their nine lives at Fourtrees. '' References and Citations Category:Locations